


Enough

by Lorettaivy



Category: Jude and Zero, Zude - Fandom, hit the floor - Fandom
Genre: Gideon - Freeform, Jude - Freeform, M/M, Zero - Freeform, Zude fanfiction, Zude trash, zude fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorettaivy/pseuds/Lorettaivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero begins to question his worth in his relationship with Jude when an unsuspecting male shows up to shake things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jude and Zero walk into the arena hand in hand. At first holding hands felt strange to both men but after time it became second nature, it felt safe. Jude had helped Zero deal with his past and Zero had declared his love to him publicly so nothing felt off limits. It was a love they both craved and basked in. It was like their souls were destined and nothing could or no one could ever change that! That being said, it didn't mean they were immune to the challenges that insecurity brought upon them. 

Kyle comes prancing through the hallway in that Southern Devil's girl way she usually does.

"Jude, right? She says coming to a holt. "The new EVP? I've been looking for you. Or should I call you Mr Kinkade?" she says in her heavy southern accent.  
"Jude's fine," he replies warmly. "Kyle, right? Devil girl?"  
"You do know your people." Kyle replies enthusiastically.  
"I try to." Jude replies with a half smile.  
"I'm Zero,"  
"I know who you are Boy. Christian, bad boy, Now you're sleeping with the boss! My my, you're a busy boy! Where do u find the time to play basketball?"  
Zero gives her a half smile. He's not entirely sure if she's joking.  
"Any hoo," she looks back over to Jude. "I just wanted to give you a message that Lionel asked me to pass on."  
"Mr Whitner will be in town tomorrow to discuss the sale of the Devils and Lionel wants you to schmooze him or something like that. She emailed you the details. Bye boys!"  
Kyle disappears down the corridor in the same flurry she came in. Jude watches her walk away and smiles to himself.  
"Owen Whitner, CEO of League Enterprises, right?" Zero asks suspiciously.  
"Yeah that's him," Jude replies nonchalantly.  
"Playboy rich kid who along with his father built a billion dollar company?" Zero continues.  
"So I've heard," Jude replies.  
"Who also happens to be an openly gay playboy rich kid!' Zero says emphasizing the word Gay.  
"Calm down Zero, it's a business meeting," Jude replies in his calming level headed way.  
"We use to have business meetings too, remember Jude? Some were in your bedroom, Now look at us?" Zero answers seriously.  
"Goodbye Zero," Jude kisses his boyfriend on the lips and proceeds to his office ignoring the heated conversation which was beginning to fire up. "See you at home," Jude calls out as he continues to disappear down the hallway leaving Zero standing there feeling slightly frustrated.

"Mr Whitner," Jude begins.  
"Please call me Owen, my father is Mr Whitner," the devilishly handsome, well dressed, intelligent man says to Jude.  
"Owen," Jude says hesitantly, "The Kinkades have owned the Devils for over 20 years and we would like for it to continue that way," Jude says in his professional manner.  
"Jude, do you always talk business?" Owen replies with an undeniable charm.  
"Umm, usually, in business meetings I do." Jude replies awkwardly, confused as to where this conversation is headed.  
"There's a bar in town I've heard so much about, let's go there tonight and we can talk more business... Or not," Owen says enthusiastically.  
Zero walks into the restaurant for lunch with some of his team mates and over hears the unfolding conversation.  
"Look, Mr Whitner," Jude says in an increasingly uncomfortable tone  
"Owen," he interrupts  
"Owen," Jude shifts uncomfortably in his chair, "I would prefer to settle this today over lunch, shouldn't take long."  
"Tonight, Bar 9, I'll meet you there at 8," Owen insists. He winks at Jude. Jude becomes increasingly uncomfortable.  
"Well this looks cosy," a familiar voice echoes from behind over the supposed intimate conversation.  
Fuck, Jude thinks to himself, how much has he heard and how quickly will he blow it this of proportion.  
"Hey Zero," Jude quickly intercepts, standing up to greet his boyfriend. "This is Owen Whitner, the CEO...."  
"I know who he is," Zero interrupts aggressively. "Does he know who I am?" Zero says, bravado up.  
Fuck, Jude thinks to himself knowing full well that Zero has heard some of the prior conversation.  
"Who hasn't? You've had your fair share of press haven't you? Hardly a clean record hey Zero," Owen says half jokingly but well aware he's goading the athlete.  
Zero doesn't see the humor.  
Jude continues to stand with Zero. The air is rife with tension.  
"Well, Zero you better get back to training," Jude interrupts eagerly  
"Lunch break," he replies, not breaking eye contact with Owen. "Am I interrupting something?" Zero says with contempt  
"Jude and I were just discussing plans to head to a bar tonight," Owen says eagerly to Zero. They were similar characters which made Jude even more nervous because of the apparent clash he could foresee happening.  
Zero's jaw clenches and with that Jude knows that Zero is seething.  
"For a business meeting," Jude reiterates nervously. "Well I wouldn't want to impose, so have a fucking great night together," Zero asserts loudly and angrily.  
Jude panics. Owen smiles devilishly. Zero storms out.

"Well, that was embarrassing!" Jude says as he places his brief case on the table after a very long, very painful day at work. "I managed to get Owen to agree to the terms of the agreement today. I think he got the point after your tantrum in the restaurant." Jude says dryly.  
Zero doesn't reply, he continues to watch TV on the lounge in his boxers only.  
Jude takes off his jacket and tie and sits infront of the TV on the coffee table in Zero's line of sight.  
"What was all that about today?" Jude asks calmly.  
"You tell me, Jude," Zero replies angrily.  
"It was a business meet..."  
"He was not talking business Jude and you know it," Zero replies, his voice clearly latent with frustration  
"And don't you think I could have handled him?" Jude replies frankly.  
"Handled him, you seem to be basking in his attention," Zero replies angrily jumping off the couch.  
"That's not fair," Jude replies calmly. "He is the CEO of the League and I was trying to be polite and diffuse the situation." Jude continues patiently, "Don't you trust me?"  
Zero turns away from Jude. His insecurities becoming more and more apparent.  
Jude walks over to where he is standing and turns him around to face him.  
"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Jude says lovingly.  
Zero stares into the distance.  
"He is everything you deserve," Zero says quietly, now staring at the ground not able to make eye contact with Jude. "Why would you want someone as screwed up as me?"  
Jude lifts Zero head and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Because you Gideon, are the love of my life and being with you makes me the best version of myself. How could I ever want anyone else when I have you?" Jude says tenderly. "It's you stupid, it's always been you!"  
Zero's face softens as he hears the words seep from his boyfriends mouth like cleansing water.  
"And to be honest, he is a self righteous, egotistical spoiled brat!" Jude says smiling.  
Zero smiles too and his fears and doubts dissipate slowly as Jude kisses his mouth and holds him close. At that moment, he realizes, maybe, just maybe, he is enough.


	2. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen continues to push the boundaries with Jude and Zero is feeling the pressure of his attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter of Enough called Challenges. Please Enjoy and leave me a comment if you like. I'd love to hear your feedback! Xx

Monday morning came around all too quickly and Jude was feeling the weight of a jam-packed weekend.  
Zero was still lying sleepily in bed, naked and adorned by the crisp linen sheets, when Jude kissed him on the forehead and told him he would see him at the arena.

Jude was still conscious of the after effects that the awkward meeting between Zero and Owen had created. It had made Zero particularly clingy all weekend, not that Jude minded one bit. Zero was always very confident and self-assured, so seeing another vulnerable side, albeit a slightly jealous one, was a nice change.  
Zero was blossoming with Jude and that made his insecurity all the more understandable. It was really the first time both men had opened up their hearts and souls to someone else, which only meant that this uncharted territory was bound to have its challenges. What neither of them had banked on was those challenges being set by someone else. 

“Jude,” a voice shouts across while Jude is walking to his office to start the week off.  
Jude turns around to see who is calling him and stumbles slightly when he realizes who it is.  
Fuck.

“Owen, what are you still doing here? I thought you were heading back to New York after our business meeting?” Jude states incredulously. 

“Nice to see you too, Jude,” Owen replies sarcastically but with enough charm that would make most people go weak in the knees.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect to  
see you here again,” Jude replies with honest confusion.

“Well my father suggested I tie up a few loose ends here in LA and at the arena so I’ll be staying out here for a while,” Owen answers ominously. “Lucky you, hey?” Owen winks. 

“Hmm, great,” Jude replies nervously while heading towards his office.

“I’ll pop into your office later to discuss some things,” Owen shouts out as he leaves the arena.

Fuck, Jude thinks to himself! Knowing Zero, he isn’t going to like this at all. 

****  
“Well I think they’re some valid concerns we can address,” Jude says anxiously trying to finish the meeting as quick as possible to get Owen out of his office. 

Zero usually pops in any time during the day just to chat, sometimes to do other less innocent things but mostly just to be together.  
Jude was hoping today was not one of those days. He wanted to break the news to Zero gently that Owen would be sticking around a little longer and make sure he knew there was nothing to worry about. If he had walked into the office and saw him and Owen alone together, he knew that message would be much harder to convey.

“Ok, then, let’s discuss the rest tomorrow, over lunch? Owen asks knowing full well it’s actually a statement. His cockiness would almost be impressive had it not been so blatant. 

“Sure,” Jude replies, not really paying attention to the question but happy that Owen is standing ready to leave his office. 

The door swings open just as the two men are shaking hands and immediately Jude knows who it is. He is the only person who doesn’t knock, ever. Even Lionel manages to knock these days but it’s usually only to make sure that we’re not getting busy on the desk.  
Fuck, Jude thinks to himself for the third time today.  
Zero’s eyes widen and his expression hardens as soon as he sees the handsome man standing opposite Jude. It takes all his will power not to lunge at him with brute force. 

Miraculously, he manages to calm himself enough to say, “Sorry I didn’t realize you were with someone?” 

“Well a knock on the door is considered courteous in the developing world but we will forgive you, only because you’re from a low socioeconomic background,” Owen replies dryly, giving Zero a wry smile.

Jude drops his pen along with his jaw. Zero clenches his fists but, strangely enough, remains calm.  
“Well I will remember that next time I’m driving my Porsche into my low socioeconomic mansion,” shutting the handsome brunette down with ease. 

Jude smiles. 

Owen raises his eyebrows and turns back to Jude, “Tomorrow, lunch!” Before he walks out the office, brushing Zero’s shoulder on his way out.

“He’s staying in LA for a while on some business,” Jude says calmly. “I didn’t know until today.”

“Business, right!” Zero answers shaking his head.

“You don’t think he’s here…” Jude questions curiously. 

“That’s exactly what I think,Jude,” Zero replies seriously. 

“No way!” Jude states confidently. “Anyway, who cares what he’s here for, it has nothing to do with us!” Jude says putting his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and planting a quick kiss on his lips.

“Just be careful with him, Jude. He’s used to getting what he wants and my bet is he won’t stop until he gets it,” Zero says nervously.

“Well we’ll see about that,” Jude says confidently trying to soften the mood in the air. “Let’s go to lunch!” He grabs Zero by the hand and they head out. 

  
****

Jude heads back to his office for a short while after lunch to sort out a few things, then promises to watch Zero practice in the afternoon. Things had been running relatively smooth at Devil’s headquarters so Jude knew finishing the day off a couple hours early wouldn’t be a problem. How could he resist the way Zero had asked him to come, anyway? He was putty in Zero’s hand. And he was completely ok with that. 

Jude settled in courtside and spent most of the practice just eyeing Zero, which Zero was completely aware of because occasionally he would look over and give Jude a sexy wink. Jude smiled back affectionately. 

“The EVP taking a well-deserved break, is he?” A voice echoes from behind Jude.

Jude stands startled, knowing exactly who it is.  
“Hi, just watching the boys practice,” Jude says nervously. 

“They look good,” Owen replies sincerely. 

“Yeah, the season is progressing nicely,” Jude replies, trying to remain calm, knowing full well Zero is watching. 

Zero notices the two men talking and his concentration slips almost instantly.

“Zero, what the fuck was that?” Pete yells. 

“Sorry, coach,” Zero replies, clearly agitated at himself for letting Owen’s presence get the better of him.

“We did never get to that bar, did we?” Owen asks, stepping closer to Jude.

Jude takes a small step backwards as to keep his distance. 

“Look, Owen, I’m flattered, really I am, but I’m with Zero so this,” gesturing with his hands between their chests, “is never going to happen.” Jude says firmly.

“You think, Jude?” Owen says placing his hands on Jude’s tie, altering it into position,  
“I think you’ll tire of his childish antics in time, gesturing his head towards Zero “and I think this,” touching Jude’s chest intimately then his own, “is exactly what’s going to happen!” He whispers seductively.

Jude pulls away from him instinctively and panic sets in.  
Zero sees red at what he is witnessing between Owen and Jude and the calm demeanor he had managed to keep in the office earlier today disappears almost instantaneously as fury takes its place. 

He walks over to Owen and pushes his chest hard and the devilishly handsome brunette stumbles backwards.

“Back off!” Zero asserts aggressively.  
Practice comes to a holt. As the players settle in for a show.  
Owen smirks as he regains his balance.

“Easy Zero,” Owen straightens his tie as he speaks calmly, clearly goading the athlete, “You really don’t need anymore bad press do you?”

“Zero, enough!” Jude says as he holds his boyfriend back with his body quite calmly but clearly nervous as the situation seemingly escalates. 

“You either back off or I’ll make you!” Zero says angrily.

“Famous last words,” Owen replies sarcastically. “Keep your pants on Zero, he’s yours… For now.” Owen replies with distain and a smirk as he walks away.

Zero’s anger hasn’t lessened and Jude is trying to calm him with his hands on his face.

“He’s a piece of work. Who does he think he is touching you like that! I knew he wouldn’t give up so easily, I fucking knew it!!” Zero says with fury in his voice.

“Hey, hey, look at me,” Jude says in a whisper. “Screw him! It’s still just you and me! It’s always going to be just you and me!” Jude says affectionately.

Zero calms slightly when he looks at Jude and kisses him gently on the lips. 

Derek runs over to Owen as he is walking out the arena into the corridor. As Team Captain, Derek is fiercely protective of his team mates and the ripple effect any personal matters have on the team.  
“Hey man, you need to chill and back away from that situation!” Derek says assertively.

“Derek Roman, right?” Owen replies calmly.  
Derek nods. 

“Nice to see you looking out for your teammate but let’s get one thing clear, Derek?” Owen says anger clearly rising in his voice.  
“This has absolutely nothing to do with you but since you’re so interested in helping your teammate out, you can pass on a message to Zero for me so there is no confusion at all….  
“I’m coming for Jude!”


	3. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero's insecurities are rife no matter how hard Jude tries to silence them.

Things between Zero and Jude had been slightly tense since that day in the arena over a week ago. Zero was trying his best not to let Owen get to him but his insecurities were rife and proving hard to silence, no matter how hard Jude tried.

Jude walked through the door a little after 7 p.m. and greeted his man affectionately.  
“Hey you,” Jude says and kisses Zero long and hard.

“What was that for?” Zero asks inquisitively. 

“Because I love you and I missed you today,” Jude replies honestly. “Why didn’t you come to my office today to see me?” Jude asks as he puts his brief case down. 

“Busy day, training and all,” Zero replies unconvincingly. 

“Hmm, okay. Well are you going to make up for it now?” Jude says cheekily as he puts his arms around Zero’s waist and begins kissing his neck.

Zero laughs. “You bet!”

The two men begin to kiss passionately and start tugging at each other’s clothes when Jude’s phone begins to ring.  
“Ignore it,” Jude says voice husky with desire. 

The phone continues to ring. Zero loses patience and heads to the table to silence it. Owen’s name and number appears on Jude’s phone and Zero can no longer see straight. He loses all rational thought and throws Jude’s phone hard against the wall. It smashes instantaneously. Jude’s shock is palpable on his face, but the reason for the broken phone is painfully obvious. 

“Was that necessary?” Jude asks calmly but clearly angry that Zero is letting this get to him so much.

“How often does he call you?” Zero asks suspiciously.

“Why does it matter?” Jude says calmly. 

“It fucking matters to me, Jude!” Zero shouts angrily.

“Why are you doing this?” Jude says, clearly distressed.

“Me? Are you serious Jude?” His voice latent with anger. 

“Yeah, you?” Jude replies angrily. 

“He’s the one fucking with us and doing everything in his power to take you away from me and you’re blaming me?” Zero shouts angrily.

“I’ve told you a thousand times I am not interested in him,” Jude replies honestly. 

“And how long until you are, Jude?” How long until he finally succeeds and you want him more than you want me?“ Zero says fiercely. 

“Well it depends on how long you insist on continuing to behave like this and continue to push me away!” Jude says more fiercely, if possible. 

Zero steps back, shocked, feeling things he can’t control and walks out the door. 

Jude collapses on to the lounge, face in hands feeling frustrated and at a loss.

****

Jude wakes the next day feeling edgy and exhausted from the previous sleepless night. Jude had found his old phone and had sent Zero an ‘Are you ok?’ text message, followed by an ‘I am sorry and I love you’ one but had heard nothing back. Jude’s stomach was in knots all morning and he missed Zero already. Missing Zero wasn’t unusual for Jude but today he felt it even more so. 

Jude couldn’t understand where all this was coming from. He knew Owen was pushing Zero and pursuing Jude quite fiercely but he had told Zero repeatedly that he wasn’t interested in him at all. Why wasn’t that enough? Why couldn’t he believe in their relationship like Jude did?

Jude settles into his chair and begins to drown himself in work. Anything to distract him from his thoughts. At that moment his door opens and Zero walks through.

“Hey,” Jude says jumping up to greet the man he loves with everything.

“Hi,” Zero replies quietly.

“I am sorry about last night and what I said,” Jude says sincerely. 

“I am sorry for breaking your phone,” Zero says calmly. “I just… I don’t know how to deal with all of this, it’s all so foreign to me.” 

“I know,” Jude says cupping Zero’s face in his hands. “Nothing and no one could ever change the way I feel about you. You are the love of my life, Gideon.” Jude states with so much love in his voice.

Zero smiles and kisses Jude gently.  
“But you do owe me a new phone!” Jude jokes.

Zero smirks.

“I love you Jude, more than you know,” Zero replies sincerely. 

****

The week flies by quickly and Jude manages to keep Zero away from Owen. Jude does his best to keep Owen at arms length but with business it’s almost unavoidable. Jude insists the meetings are quick and professional but Owen’s arrogance means he can’t help himself with the constant flirting and sexual innuendos. Jude just finds its draining.  
Jude gets why men (and women) would flock to Owen’s feet. He’s ridiculously gorgeous, well built, intelligent, wealthy and charming to a fault. Maybe in another time and place, Jude may have gone there, but not now. Jude has found his one true love and no brooding male could ever change the way he feels about Zero. 

“Are you sure you want to go tonight?” Jude shouts from the shower. “We can just stay in, get take away, and watch a movie?” 

“Sounds nice Jude but we kind of have to go to this Devil’s party. You being the EVP and me being a starter, looks bad if we don’t!” Zero replies. 

“Yeah okay, I guess.” Jude shouts “I won’t be long then.”

It’s a formal event and both men are wearing black tuxedos looking incredibly sharp as they enter the room. Chandeliers, white drapes and fairy lights deck out the venue and give off an incredible romantic ambience. 

“Wow, Lionel, you really went all out tonight didn’t you?” Zero states as he kisses her hello on the cheek. 

“Well it’s our mid-year ball, it has to have all the trimmings,” Lionel replies. “You two look gorgeous.”

“Thanks Lionel,” Jude says as he kisses her, “you look radiant as ever!”

Jude then heads to the bar to get drinks, leaving Lionel and Zero to chat. It doesn’t take long for Owen to make his way up to Jude at the bar. 

“My God, I wouldn’t have let you out the house tonight looking that good if you were mine,” Owen asserts in his usual, sexy tone.

“Owen, Hi,” Jude fumbles, never knowing how to react to those sorts of inappropriate comments. Especially knowing Zero is here. He doesn’t want to do anything that might upset him.

“So, are you going to get me a drink?” Owen asks. 

“Umm, sure. What would you like?” Jude asks hesitantly. 

“Double scotch on the rocks,” Owen replies. 

The bartender hands Jude the drinks and Jude passes Owen his. 

“Well, have a good night,” Jude says as he begins to walk away.

“You aren’t going to have a drink with me?” Owen asks flirtatiously.

“Look, Owen, I know what you’re playing at here and I can tell you this is not going to work,” Jude exclaims firmly.

“It’s just a drink Jude, it’s not a marriage proposal, not yet anyway,” Owen replies with sass.

“Enjoy your evening Owen,” Jude says calmly and leaves the handsome male standing at the bar. 

Jude returns to Lionel and Zero and can tell immediately that Zero had seen the exchange between him and Owen at the bar.

Zero is doing his best to remain calm and level-headed. Lionel has clearly helped anchor Zero, knowing the situation all too well. She has been Jude’s sounding board. 

The night continues to progress quite seamlessly. Zero kisses Jude on the lips and tells him he’s going to the bathroom and he’ll be back soon. 

“You’ll never be enough for him,” a voice echoes to Zero on his way down the hall way. The sentiment hits Zero like a tonne of bricks and the weight of that remark is crushing. Zero stops in his path and turns to face Owen.

“What do you know about what is enough for him?” Zero replies shakily, voice ridden with doubt. 

“I know that he wants more from this life emotionally than you could ever give him. I know that when he looks at you he sees a broken soul.” Owen speaks painfully clearly. 

“That you are just a wounded bird he found along the way and tried his best to etch back to life and stupidly, like a little lost boy, got attached.” Owen continues. 

“But it isn’t real Zero, this love you think you have with him, sooner or later he’ll realize that you, with your broken wings and stilted emotions, are not what he wants.” 

The words punch Zero so hard in the stomach that he has to physically step back.  
Owen walks back into the party, seemingly unaffected by his actions. 

Zero’s doubts and fears and all his insecurities come flooding back like a bitter rain storm and his emotions all become too much.

“Hey, there you are. I was getting worried, you’ve been gone for ages.” Jude says as he comes around the corner finding Zero standing aimlessly in the hall way. 

Zero doesn’t reply. Jude steps forward to touch him and Zero steps back.

“I can’t do this!” Zero says, eyes partly vacant and partly distressed. 

“That’s okay. We’ve been here long enough, we’ll go home,” Jude replies innocently.

“I don’t mean this stupid party. I mean us… I can’t do this anymore,” Zero says fiercely fighting back any real emotion.

Jude’s face drops and his heart begins to pound at the prospect of what’s happening. 

“What do you mean Zero? What are you talking about?” Jude replies confused.

“We’re just kidding ourselves with this, this will never be enough for you?” Zero replies anxiously.

The penny drops and Jude knows exactly what’s happened.  
Owen.  
“What the fuck did he say to you?” Jude asks angrily.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Zero replies with tears in his eyes, no longer able to hide his emotions.

Jude steps forward and puts his hands around Zero’s face searching his eyes for answers, for a clue, for anything.

“Please Gideon, please don’t do this!” Jude cries, heart clearly breaking as the words fall from his mouth.

“It’s Zero, Gideon doesn’t exist!” And with that, Zero turns and walks away leaving a broken hearted Jude standing alone.


	4. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero deal with the after affects of thier separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support and messages. You are all amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It has been just over a week since that agonizing night when Zero walked away from Jude, from their life together, from everything they fought so hard to create. Jude took the week off from work and stayed at home, away from everyone and everything. He felt like such a cliche but he couldn't risk seeing Zero at the arena and needed time to process what had happened, as if that was ever going to be possible. The hurt he felt was indescribable but nothing compares to the anger he is struggling to suppress. Zero didn't believe in Jude anymore and that hurt like hell. 

"You son of a bitch!" Jude sees Owen drinking with friends in the Playground on his return to work and can't help confronting him.

"Jude, are you okay?" Owen asks calmly but seemingly embarrassed.

"You just don't know when to stop!" Jude says angrily. 

Owen's friends begin to disperse and Owen sets his attention fully on Jude.

"Jude, calm down," Owen says gently. 

"What did you say to him that night? Some lie about me, about us?" Jude continues angrily.

"Nothing of the sort, Jude. No lies, just some truths," Owen replies honestly.

"You rattled him and sent him running."

Owen half laughs through a smirk.

Jude rages. "You think this is funny? Is this a game to you? This is my life," Jude shouts. "He was my life!" Jude's voice softens.

Owen's smile subsides and what he says hits Jude harder than anything he could of imagined.

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it? How a couple of passing comments from a stranger can rattle someone so easily into doubting their entire relationship. Makes you wonder if he ever believed in you or your relationship to begin with." Owen continues carefully. "It's him you're angry at Jude, not me!" 

And with that Owen walks away. 

Jude freezes because at that moment, as much as it pains him to admit, Owen is right. This was never about Owen. This was about them. How could Zero give up on their love so easily? 

****

"You're back," Lionel says gently as she walks into Jude's office.

"Yep," Jude replies quietly.

"You okay?" Lionel asks sincerely.

"I'm fine," Jude snaps.

"Evidently! Look, Jude, I know you're hurt and you're upset..." Lionel says sensitively.

"I'm not upset, Lionel. Zero doesn't want me, simple as that." Jude continues to write.

"You know it's not as simple as that," Lionel says gently.

"No?" Jude replies fiercely, looking up from his papers.

"No." Lionel says calmly.

"Bullshit Lionel. Owen may have been the catalyst, yes, but nothing more. Zero doesn't believe in me, in us, he threw it all away at the first sign of trouble and to me that speaks volumes about what I really mean to him. So forgive me, Lionel, if my sympathies aren't with Zero at this very moment. To be honest, I didn't think yours would be either." Jude's voice is harsh but clearly tainted with pain.

"It's okay to feel hurt," Lionel says gently. "And to miss him."

"Fuck Zero!" Jude says angrily as he throws is pen across the desk.

Lionel places her hand on Jude's.

Jude breaks. 

"I can't breathe without him. I feel like I am suffocating," Jude says quietly. "Why did he do this to us? Why did he walk away from me like I meant nothing?" Jude places his head in his hands.

Jude walks to the arena for the game later that week. He can't avoid Zero forever and as EVP he can't afford to not be at games. He had already missed one. 

Seeing Zero for the first time since that night is like a kick to the gut but Jude manages to keeps his composure and watch the game. Luckily, Zero doesn't spot Jude until the end of the game where he gives Jude a half smile. Jude doesn't reciprocate. The pain so evident in that half smile that Jude can feel it from the sidelines. It's too much for both of them. Jude leaves the game and Zero watches him go.

After the game Jude heads back to his office to finish off a few things then begins to walk out the arena for home. Zero also begins to walk out the arena and they meet in the hallway. 

"Hi," Zero says quietly.

"Hi," Jude replies just as quietly. 

"Busy day?" Zero asks, not knowing how to deal with this situation.

"It was fine," Jude replies, voice void of any emotion.

"Thanks for coming to the game," Zero says, as his hands run through his blonde hair.

"I didn't come for you. I came for the team," Jude replies coldly. "I have to go!"

"Jude, please," Zero begs. "Is... Is this how it's going to be from now on?" His asks in a shaky voice. 

"How do you want it to be Zero? Huh? You're calling all the shots here," Jude asks angrily, snapping at Zero. "Come on, tell me!"

Zero remains quiet, unsure of what to say. 

"Because if I recall correctly, the last time we spoke you broke my heart into a thousand pieces and now you expect me to act like nothing has happened. Well I can't do that!" Jude continues. "So if you ever really cared about me, which I'm starting to question if you ever did, then you will stop asking things of me you have no right to ask anymore and leave me the hell alone!" 

Jude walks out of the arena.

The words hit Zero and reverberate through him like a piece of jagged glass cutting through skin. Jude's words more fierce, more angry, and more pain ridden than Zero has ever seen before. 

It breaks Zero's heart into a million pieces. 

Zero spends the night in his cold, king size bed just staring at the ceiling, aching for Jude. Seeing Jude tonight only made it that much harder and that much more real. He knew Jude was hurt and angry but what he saw tonight was beyond anything Zero could of imagined. It killed him to see Jude like that. 

Zero missed Jude so much that the room he lay in felt void of any oxygen. Zero wondered if this was what drowning felt like. He was sure it couldn't feel much worse than what he was experiencing at that moment.  
All Zero wants is Jude, in his bed, in his arms, more than he has wanted anything in his life. But he continues to convince himself that things are better this way. That Jude is better off without him. How could he not be? He deserves so much more than Zero. 

Jude would only leave him eventually anyway, everyone he loved always did. He was fine alone before and he would be fine alone again.  
But this ache in Zero's heart was so painful, so palpable, he wondered if it would ever go away. Would it ever heal? He wasn't so sure. But if that wound meant still being connected to Jude in some small way, he wasn't sure he wanted it to. 

****

Jude continued to bury himself in work the following week because the alternative wasn't appealing to him at all. Spending the nights at home in the place he practically shared with Zero. Too many memories and too much time wasted, Jude had thought. But focusing on work, that he could manage and Zero had so far managed to respect his wishes and stay away. Jude was partly grateful for that but mostly disappointed because he ached for Zero so much. He hated himself for still feeling that way about him.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Jude shouted, head still buried in paperwork.

"You're still here?" A man's voice responds. Jude looks up.

"Owen, Hi," Jude answers calmly.  
"What can I do for you?"

"I...I just wanted to apologize for last week, and that night with Zero. I never meant to overstep the line, which I did, and I just wanted to say I am sorry," Owen says with what appears to be sincerity.

Jude exhales and leans back on his chair.  
"It's okay." Jude replies without any emotion.  
"No, it's not. It was none of my business and I crossed a line. I can't help but feel like I am partly responsible for all this," Owen replies.

Jude sighs. "You were right. Whatever you said shouldn't have been enough to make someone lose faith so easily. The doubt had to have been there already," Jude says, his voice trembling with sadness. 

Owen appears sympathetic.  
"I am still incredibly sorry, nonetheless," Owen reiterates.

Jude nods, gives a half smile, and continues on with his paperwork.

"Would you like to get a drink with me tonight? No pressure, at all. I understand why you would say no." Owen asks carefully, knowing not to push Jude too hard.

Jude looks up and all he wants is to say "No!" and go home, lie on his sofa, head in Zero's lap, watching FoxSports and spend the remainder of the night making love to the man he loves. Pretend that none of the last month happened. That he and Zero are still in it together. Just the two of them against the world. 

Instead, Jude slowly replies with a quiet "Yes."


	5. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude gives Owen a chance and Zero begins to question his decision.

The drink with Owen had gone surprisingly well. Owen had proved to be quite the gentlemen all night and seemed to have kept his ego in check. Opening Jude's car door, insisting on paying the bill, and listening intently to Jude. 

Jude recalls thinking this would have been a perfect date had it not been for the ache in his heart. Had it not been for the wasted love he felt for Zero. He wanted more than anything to forget Zero and move on but he wasn't sure he could. Certainly not now, maybe not ever. 

Jude enters his office and begins to settle in for the long day ahead when he hears a knock on the door.  
"Come in," Jude says. 

"Delivery for a Mr. Jude Kinkade," a voice says from the door.

"Thank you." Jude replies shock evident in his face.

The man walks in carrying an extremely large and incredibly beautiful bouquet of flowers and places them on Jude's desk with a small card. Jude opens it.   
It reads:   
'Thank you for giving me a chance.   
Dinner tonight? x' 

Jude gives a half smile and closes the card.

He can't help but think how nice it feels to be wanted by someone again, filling that void of loneliness.   
But it's too much and it's certainly too soon. Jude puts the card aside on his desk as a reminder to send Owen a 'Thank you, but no thank you' message.

Jude opens his laptop to the Devils website to check the update on the Devil's game in New York City.   
The first thing that slaps Jude in the face is an article headlined:  
'Playboy back playing the field!'   
It's accompanied by a picture of Zero and two team mates leaving a club in New York, draped in blonde bimbos in skirts so short they leave nothing to the imagination. Jude is strangely comforted to see a dark haired male next to Zero. But, the comfort is fleeting. 

Jude exhales, feeling like he's been punched in the stomach yet again and places his hands on his head. A few minutes pass and he then closes his lap top and grabs his phone. Something ignites inside of Jude.   
He sends Owen a message:  
'Dinner sounds great.' 

Owen and Jude dine at an exclusive restaurant in a private room all organized by Owen. The man certainly knows how to woo, Jude thinks to himself noticing the room adorned in flowers and candles as they walk in. 

"Too much?" Owen asks nervously.

"Umm, no, it's incredible," Jude replies just as nervously. "Very few people have gone to this much trouble for me," Jude says, running his hands through his hair. 

"I think you're more than deserving," Owen replies with that unmistakable charm. 

Jude looks away nervously. They spend dinner talking basketball, careers, childhoods, and fathers. Their father/son relationships clearly polar opposite. Owen growing up idealizing his father and forming a very close bond from early on. Crediting him for a lot of the man he is today.

Jude explaining the estrangement from his father from the day he was born and the continuing strained relationship into adulthood.   
"He's clearly not a man who values family," Owen says sympathetically.

"No, certainly not. It was always business and power to him, still is." Jude says quietly almost embarrassed by the situation. 

"He obviously doesn't know what he's missing," Owen says as he places his hand on top of Jude's.  
Jude moves it away almost unintentionally, mostly because it feels strange to have someone else's hand apart from Zero's on his and because things seem to be moving faster than Jude had anticipated. 

"I'm sorry, Jude. I didn't mean to push," Owen says sincerely.

"It's okay. I'm just, this... it's all new and I'm still getting over-"

"Zero," Owen intercepts politely. "It's okay, Jude. I get it. We have all the time in the world."

Jude half smiles. Owen smiles back. 

"Well that could have possibly been one of the greatest meals I have ever eaten," Jude proclaims as they walk to their cars. 

Jude had insisted on meeting Owen there which Owen didn't really like because he fancies himself the traditionalist. 

"I know, incredible, hey. It reminds me of a similar place in New York close to my apartment. I would love to take you there one day," Owen replies enthusiastically.

Jude shuffles uncomfortably as they reach his car, not knowing how to respond to questions of a futuristic nature. Jude was just trying to put one foot in front of the other and get through each day. 

"I did it again, didn't I?" Owen sighs, looking slightly defeated. 

"What's that?" Jude replies, perplexed. 

"Made you uncomfortable," Owen replies quietly, vulnerable.

"No, you didn't," Jude says apologetically. "The last thing I want is to lead you on, Owen. The truth is, this isn't where I thought I would be in my life right now and I'm feeling really lost and incredibly overwhelmed by this whole situation. And I honestly can't make any promises about what tomorrow will bring," Jude says with his unwavering honesty.

"I appreciate the honesty, Jude, I really do. I want you to know that I get it, all of it. I know you were worried that this was a game to me, and it might've been in the very beginning, but if I'm completely honest now," Owen looks down at his shoes momentarily as if to gain some courage from them,  
"I think I might be falling for you."

Jude swallows hard as the weight of Owen's words weigh heavily on him.

"That playboy persona is not who I really am, Jude." Owen steps closer. Jude remains still, not knowing what to say but feeling comforted by Owen's words. "Who I am right now, here with you," he touches Jude on the chest, "that's who I really am." 

Jude can feel the tension and chemistry between them rise and at that moment it becomes hard to resist. Jude leans forward and kisses Owen softly. The intensity slowly increases. Owen reciprocates, shocked but enamored. Jude pulls away first, Owen clearly wanting more tries to resist his escape. 

"Thank you for dinner," Jude says politely.

"You are most welcome," Owen replies, smiling as he watches Jude get into his car and drive away.   
Jude so frustrated with himself because at the exact moment he kissed Owen, Zero was still in his head, and his heart. 

*****  
Zero wakes up next to two naked bodies at 3 a.m., one male and one female, still feeling drunk and running on adrenaline from the night's antics. He had hoped his night of recklessness and empty fucks would make him forget about Jude, even for just a short while.   
The problem was, it didn't. It had made him miss him even more, if that was even possible. 

In his haze of alcohol and reckless abandon, Zero picks up his phone and texts Jude.  
"I miss you."   
Zero drops his phone and falls back asleep. 

*****

"You did what?" Lionel shouts in Jude's office. 

"It was just dinner, Lionel," Jude says exasperated.

"You kissed him!" Lionel replies sassily.

"I got swept up in the moment," Jude replies as he shrugs his shoulder.

"Zero will be thrilled to hear all this took place while he was gone," Lionel says sarcastically.

Jude shifts uncomfortably in his chair and proceeds to walk to his filing cabinet. "Zero has been a little busy himself so I doubt he will care, and the truth is, this has nothing to do with him," Jude asserts.

Lionel laughs. "This has everything to do with Zero, Jude, and you know it. You're far from over him."

"Well Zero didn't really give me much of a choice now did he, Lionel?" Jude says, agitated. 

"Now, let me get back to work." Jude says as he sits back in his chair. Lionel gives him a quick kiss on the cheek trying to calm him down and walks out his office. 

Jude had received two text messages last night. One from Zero and one from Owen. He had only replied back to one. It read:  
'I too enjoyed the night. Thankyou x'  
The other text had clearly been an alcohol, egotistical, sex-ridden mistake. Jude wouldn't play that game with Zero anymore. It would hurt too much to think that message meant anything else.

****

Zero parked his car in his usual spot and proceeded to walk to the arena. He knew Pete was going to have a field day with him for that drunken escapade during the away game. 

Jude had forgotten his briefcase in his car and had to quickly run out to get it. Jude and Zero's eyes lock.  
"Hey," Zero says quietly.

"Hi," Jude replies.

"We just got back from New York," Zero says nervously.

"I heard, saw Derek not too long ago," Jude replies trying to be unemotional.  
"Congrats on the win, too," Jude says as he begins to walk away, trying to keep things civil with Zero.

"Jude...ummm...about the text I sent you..." Zero begins nervously, running his hands through his blonde hair.

"Forget it," Jude interrupts, his demeanor shifts. "We've all been there, it's cool. Although most of us don't drunk text our ex while we're in bed fucking multiple strangers," Jude says sassily.   
"But then again, it's you Zero. I wouldn't expect anything less." Jude says fiercely, voice latent with contempt as he walks off.

Zero throws his head back and exhales deeply. How does he manage to continue to hurt Jude even when they're apart?  
He hates himself a little more. 

Zero throws himself into training because it helps him cope. It gives him an outlet for his sadness, his fears, and all his frustrations. Most days he can use it to his advantage, to play better, be stronger, and more accurate. Today is not one of those days. 

He feels rattled all over again from the conversation with Jude, not that he's been much better since the actual break up. Just trying his best to focus on his career and getting through each day minute by minute. Zero felt joyless. It was as if the pain had taken over his body and he couldn't seem to control it.

Jude heads to the courts to discuss some business with Pete. As he enters the courts, Zero spots Jude, who purposely ignores him and begins to chat with Pete. 

"Jesus Christ Zero, are you okay?" Pete screams out to Zero, beside Jude, as he watches the boys play a game for training.

Zero comes down from the basket like a ton of bricks, landing awkwardly with his head taking the full weight of the fall. Jude sees the fall and without thinking drops his papers and runs over to Zero, who is lying still on the ground.

"Zero, shit, are you okay?" Jude asks fearfully, lifting Zero as he tries to get up.

"Yeah I'm okay, just landed on the wrong foot," Zero says casually, trying to get up slowly. 

"You're bleeding!" Jude exclaims, helping Zero up.

"Ha, so I am!" Zero says as his fingers touch the back of his head and come away drenched in blood.

"Get to the Medic, Zero," Pete says as he walks over to him.

"I'm fine, it's no big deal," Zero says casually, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Just shut up and go, Zero," Pete asserts.

"I'll walk him there," Jude says quietly but with clear insistence in his voice.

****

"You'll live, Zero," the in-house doctor says as he finishes stitching up the back of Zero's head and prescribes him some pain killers.   
"Just stay off your feet for the remainder of the day and rest up. You should be right as rain by tomorrow," the doctor states and leaves the room.

"I told you I was fine," Zero says as he hops back on his feet.

"Better to be safe, Zero, and you did need stitches so this trip wasn't in vain," Jude says feeling unusually relaxed around Zero since the break up. 

"True." Zero replies with a half smile. Zero's demeanor shifts to seriousness. 

"Umm, about earlier Jude, the weekend in New York, I honestly never meant to hurt you again," Zero reaches to the back of his neck with his hand, "I was just lonely and-"

Jude interrupts. "You don't have to explain, we're not together, Zero. You don't owe me anything," Jude says quietly and nervously, no anger in his voice. "I have to get back to work anyway, you rest up, okay?" Jude says, chin down, head tilted, in his most affectionate tone as he begins to walk away. 

It physically hurts Zero's heart to see Jude's affectionate side again and the words that roll off his tongue are unplanned and escape from pure emotion.  
"The text message I sent you...I meant it." Zero says quietly and with sadness in his voice.

Jude stops and turns to face Zero.

"I miss you so much it's actually killing me," Zero continues honestly. 

Jude gives a half smile and just before he can reply, he hears a voice scream out to him from the corridor. It's Owen. 

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere. I'm taking you to lunch Mr. Kinkade." He enters the room and kisses Jude on the cheek, not realizing anyone else is in there with him. 

Jude freezes. Shock palpable on his face. Zero turns pale from a combination of shock and the blood loss from his injury. The pain in his chest and heart, clearly from the former.

Owen spots Zero.   
"Zero, I am sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was in here," Owen continues, shock clearly palpable in his face now.

"It's okay, I'm leaving anyway," Zero says so calmly that Jude wonders if the blood loss has affected his brain. "Enjoy your lunch," and with that Zero disappears out of the room. 

Jude feels physically sick.  
"Are you ok? Did I interrupt something?" Owen asks concerned.

Jude manages to get his shit together briefly.  
"No...No...Just some basketball stuff," Jude lies. 

"Okay. Can I still take you to lunch?" Owen asks patiently with his most charming voice.

"Sure," Jude replies, uncertain about what had just happened. Uncertain about the lunch date. Uncertain about where he stands with Zero. Uncertain about everything. 

Zero got to his car and felt faint. He wasn't sure if it was from the head injury or the shock of the events that just played out. A combination of both most likely. Jude was moving on, that's what Zero wanted, he thought. Jude was happier without him, right? This was a good thing for both of them, Zero tried convincing himself. But why does it have to hurt so much? 

Should the right decision feel so wrong? Zero pondered these questions and more as he drove himself home.


	6. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude takes the next step in his relationship with Owen and Zero works on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support guys!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think. Xx

Owen had been called out on an urgent business meeting so he had to postpone lunch with Jude to dinner. He had promised to make Jude dinner at his apartment.   
Jude was slightly relieved because he needed time to process the events of the day.

What was Zero playing at? Did he mean it? Did this mean they still had a chance? Jude pondered these questions as he left the office for home. Could he even trust Zero again? He wasn't entirely sure about anything anymore.  
He sent Zero a text message when he got home. 'Are you okay?' Zero replied shortly after.   
'I'm fine, don't worry about me.'  
Jude knew exactly what that message meant. It was Zero's way of setting Jude straight. That today's moment of weakness meant nothing. Jude was angry at himself for thinking today might have meant anything else, for allowing himself to believe, even for a second, that Zero wanted him back the way he so desperately wanted him to.

Jude put his phone down. He refocused his thoughts on tonight, on Owen, and jumped into the shower. He wasn't going to let Zero sabotage any more of his time. 

Owen's apartment was incredible, like something out of an old Hollywood movie. The man certainly had money and taste to match. 

"I hope you like steak," Owen yells from the kitchen as Jude sticky beaks around the apartment.

"Absolutely," Jude shouts back. "This apartment is beautiful."  
Owen walks out and sets the food on the table. 

Jude can't help but admire how incredibly gorgeous Owen is. Tall, dark, hair ruffled back, body like an Ancient Greek God. He looked particularly gorgeous in casual clothes, Jude thought. White V-neck top and jeans hanging just low enough to reveal his etch V. 

"Thank you. Property is a passion of mine, kind of like a collection," Owen says casually. As if collecting homes is the same as collecting stamps.

 

Jude and Owen retreat to the balcony for a drink after dinner. Jude leans on the balcony and glares out to the dark sky lit by the night lights as Owen clears the table.  
Jude feels a warm body slide around him as Owen rests against his back and places his arms around him. Jude smiles. 

"Thank you for dinner," Jude says sincerely. 

"You are most welcome," Owen replies gently. A minute passes in silence as both men watch the beauty of the night sky, when Owen cautiously breaks the silence. 

"Was everything okay today? With Zero I mean?" Owen asks quietly.

Jude exhales, feeling exasperated that, again, Zero has managed to sabotage this date too. Jude turns around to face Owen, their faces close and bodies even closer.

"Everything is fine. I don't want to talk about Zero," Jude replies, then kisses Owen passionately. Owen reciprocates wholeheartedly. Both men losing each other in that kiss. It's full of passion, longing, and desire.

Owen's hands begin to move, searching Jude's body. Jude becomes aware that the situation is beginning to escalate, both from Owen's hardness against him and his hands making his way down to Jude's zipper. 

As always, Jude begins to overthink the situation, but when Owen unzips his pants and reaches his hand inside Jude's underwear, Jude loses all resolve. For once, he allows his body to do the thinking, instead of his mind. It's a welcome change. 

Owen is an incredibly attentive lover and is clearly well versed in this area, which makes Jude even more nervous. He makes sure to ask Jude if he's okay throughout and uses his name often, which Jude finds incredibly sexy.   
Jude returns the favour when he climaxes by screaming Owen's name which tips Owen over the edge too. They both lay naked, sweaty, and sticky in each other's arms as they fall into a deep slumber. 

 

****  
Zero spends a quiet night at home. He would normally take the day's frustrations out at a club surrounded by strangers all trying to get a piece of the infamous Zero, but not tonight, maybe not anymore. Something was shifting in Zero. Seeing Jude today, seeing him with Owen had moved something in him.

He wants Jude to be happy. But he wants to be happy too. He cannot continue on this path of self-destruction. He needs to deal with his insecurities, his past, and all his issues before he can be the person he needs to be. Before he can find Gideon again. Not just for Jude but for himself. 

****

Jude wakes in Owen's arms and slowly moves out of his embrace as to not wake him up. He begins to stir and wakes anyway.   
"Morning," Owen says sleepily. 

"Morning," Jude replies trying to cover himself up with a sheet, feeling exposed. 

Owen notices and pulls the sheet away.  
"There's nothing there I didn't see up close and personal last night," Owen says cheekily.

Jude smiles as he begins to think of last night and all the things they had done together. Jude blushes.  
Owen leans in for a kiss. 

"Can I use your shower?" Jude asks when they break apart.

"Only if I can join you," Owen says as he begins to lead Jude to the bathroom.

****

Jude and Owen enter the arena together, both men looking relaxed and happy. 

"God, you look good in my suit," Owen says desire in his voice.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it," Jude says as he grins. 

"No worries, you can keep it if you like, looks better on you anyway," Owen says as he stops them in the corridor. 

"I doubt that," Jude replies winking at Owen.

"Hopefully, I'll get to rip it off of you later, anyway," Owen says teasingly as he kisses Jude on the lips and walks to his temporary office. 

Jude smiles and begins to walk to his office. He spots Zero in the distance. Fuck.

"Hey," Zero says.

"Hey, hi," Jude fumbles his words, clearly nervous. "How's your head?

"Much better today," Zero replies.

Silence ensues. 

"Nice suit," Zero says snidely. Fuck. Jude thinks to himself. This is the man who can't tell the difference between the cereals in the pantry but notices that Jude is wearing a suit that isn't his.

"Thanks," is all Jude can manage as his cheeks flush red.

"Nice night?" Zero continues to bait Jude.

Jude doesn't answer. He looks down at his shoes.

"Is his package as big as his ego?" Zero says with bravado.

"Stop," Jude says shaking his head clearly frustrated with Zero. "Is this a game to you, Zero? Was that all I was?" Jude says eyes piercing into Zero's. 

Zero looks away momentarily. Then looks back at Jude.

"How can you even ask that?" Zero says honestly.

"Because that's how it feels. I can't get anything real from you anymore. I'm starting to wonder if any of it was," Jude says pain in his eyes.

"Everything with us was real," Zero says honestly. 

"Then what is all this bullshit about?" Jude questions. 

"Self preservation maybe," Zero says softly. "All I have ever wanted is for you to be happy, Jude," Zero continues sincerely. 

"Well I was.... with you!" Jude says without breaking eye contact with Zero. "But you threw it all away." Jude says sadly. "Hopefully, I will be happy again." And with that, Jude walks away.

Zero knows exactly what he means. And even though he wants Jude to move on and to be happy with someone else, it doesn't change the fact that it continues to hurt like hell.

 

****  
"You slept with him, didn't you?" Lionel asks suspiciously.

"Lionel, please," Jude says rubbing his forehead. "Is there something you want?" Jude asks exasperated.

"I knew it! God, I'm good! I can just tell by your demeanor. Still tortured but lighter-on-your-feet tortured," Lionel says smiling victoriously.

"I need to work, Lionel, so if there isn't anything else you want, can you please get out of my office," Jude says calmly.

"What was it like? I bet he has a huge...."

"Okay! Thank you, Lionel, get out," Jude interrupts and pushes Lionel out of his office just as Owen is walking in. 

"Maybe you'll give me the details instead?" Lionel says motioning to Owen.

"On?" Owen asks intrigued.

"Nothing! Lionel was just leaving." He says to Owen. 

"I will tell you later as long as you stop talking," Jude says quietly to Lionel.

"Deal!" Lionel bounces happily away.

Jude closes the door and turns to Owen.

"Sorry about that! Hi!" Jude says clearly exhausted from Lionel's antics. 

"What was that about?" Owen asks stepping closer to Jude.  
"Nothing! It was nothing. How's your day, anyway?" Jude inquires, trying to change the subject. 

"Fine, umm, actually something has come up with work. My father has asked me to go back to New York for the remainder of the week," Owen sighs disappointedly. "I should be back by Sunday, Monday the latest."

"Okay, no worries," Jude says, understanding the perils of business.

"I just feel like this is bad timing, with us. I mean us being new and all. I really don't want to go," Owen says sincerely and nervously. 

"It's fine, Owen. I'll be here when you get back," Jude says reassuringly and kisses Owen passionately. 

****

Zero's phone rings and he answers.  
"Yeah?"

"Zero, it's Michael, the PI," a voice says. "We found your sister." 

****

Jude had spent the night at Owen's and had arrived to work early as Owen headed to the airport. Around 8am, there is a knock on his door. 

"Come in," Jude shouts, thinking its most likely going to be Lionel pounding him down for more details on Owen.

"Hi," a familiar voice echoes.

"Zero. Hey," Jude stands in slight shock. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. Can I sit down?" Zero asks softly.

"Of course," Jude motions to a chair. 

Silence ensues. Zero breaks it.

"I found my sister," Zero says looking at Jude.

"Oh wow! I didn't even know you were looking for her. That's great." Jude says with shock and then happiness.

"You had said I should a while back and something in me just clicked recently. So, I hired a PI and he found her," Zero says matter of factly. 

"Good for you, Zero," Jude says genuinely. 

"She lives here in L.A. She agreed to meet me tomorrow," Zero continues.

"Wow! Excellent, I'm really happy for you," Jude says sincerely. 

Zero looks at his feet and back at Jude. "I have a favour to ask and I know I have no right to ask this of you anymore so it's fine if you say No, but I had to ask anyway," Zero says nervously.

Jude looks perplexed. 

"Will you come with me tomorrow to see her?" Zero says softly.

Jude looks partly shocked and partly relieved. Jude has always been Zero's anchor, his sounding board, and his safe haven. Even apart Zero desperately needs Jude to be there for him. 

Jude smiles at Zero and replies, "Absolutely!"


	7. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Jude meet Laura. Zero makes an unexpected confession to Jude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much guys for all the support, feedback and love! It means so much to  
> me! Hope you enjoy this chapter and Please let me know what you think!  
> Xx Love Loretta Xx

Zero remains quiet on the drive to meet Laura, clearly feeling anxious and trying to deal with so many emotions he has kept buried for a very long time. Jude can't help but look over at him with concern while they drive, resisting the urge to place his hand on Zero's knee for comfort. Something he would of easily done had they still been together. 

Zero and Jude arrive at the meeting place in Pasadena. They park the car and begin to walk towards the cafe.  
"Are you okay?" Jude asks with concern.

"Yeah, I think so," Zero replies nervously. 

"Here we are, Cafe J," Jude says softly. "Want me to wait out here?" Jude asks tentatively.

"No, come with me, please," Zero says like a lost little boy. They walk into the cafe together. 

"Gideon," a quiet voice calls out.  
Zero turns around and sees a well-dressed, small framed, young girl, with long blonde hair and green eyes staring at him. 

"Laura," Zero says smiling.

She walks towards him and puts her arms around his waist and embraces him. Zero, clearly shocked by the warm embrace, reciprocates and hugs her back tightly, feeling relieved. They finally break apart.

"This is so surreal, " Laura says tearfully. 

"I know, right," Zero replies nervously.

"You look good," Laura says, rubbing Zero's arm affectionately.

"Thanks, you too," Zero replies kindly.

Jude hangs back looking on and smiling at the warm meeting taking place in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Laura," she motions to Jude and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Jude says kindly.

"This is Jude," Zero says, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you too," Laura says warmly.

"I'm going to take a walk and let you two catch up," Jude says softly.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks," Zero replies, looking much more at ease now. 

Zero and Laura spend well over an hour getting to know each other again and learning what happened since Zero left the foster home over a decade ago. 

Laura had gone to community college and was now training to be a nurse. She was working part-time in a coffee shop and was living in a shared house with two girlfriends. She doesn't follow basketball but had seen Zero once or twice in the papers and had wondered if he was Gideon, never quite sure or brave enough to try and find out. Laura was bright, well-spoken, and had seem to thrive from the adversity of a broken childhood. Zero was equal parts surprised and relieved. 

"Hey," Zero says as he spots Jude walking into the cafe. "We're almost done for now, so we'll head off," Zero says softly.

"No worries. I'll go get the car," Jude says smiling,noticing how relaxed Zero looks in Laura's company.

"Jude, right?" Laura says.

"Yep," Jude replies.

"How do you know my brother?" Laura asks inquisitively.  
Zero smiles because hearing the word 'brother' makes his heart swell. It's an incredible feeling.

"I used to be his agent. Now we work together as part of the Devils Basketball Team," Jude says smiling.

"He's my boss," Zero says with a smirk, looking at Jude.

Jude looks at Zero affectionately and laughs.

"It was lovely to meet you Laura," Jude says. "I'll meet you out the front, Zero." He touches Zero on the shoulder before walking away. Zero watches him leave. 

"You too," Laura says sweetly. 

Laura grins at Zero.  
"What?" Zero asks confused.

"You love him?" Laura asks as if it's more of a statement than a question.

Zero smiles and looks down. "It's complicated."

"He clearly loves you too. I can tell," Laura says as she leans back in her chair, arms folded. 

Zero gives Laura a smile. "Can we hang next week? Would that be okay?"

"Absolutely!" Laura says standing up and squeezing her brother tight. 

Zero pays for the coffees and snacks, exchange phone numbers, and hands Laura a stash of cash to help her with her rent or whatever she needs. Laura fights tooth and nail, insisting she doesn't need it. Zero is adamant that she take it as his brotherly instinct kicks in. 

Zero is a different person on the car ride home. He's smiling and at ease. He tells Jude all about Laura and how the connection between them felt instant. It was as if they had never been apart. Zero seems so much happier, more content, more at peace. Like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. 

Zero and Jude pull up to Zero's apartment.  
"Thank You for coming today?" Zero says sincerely.

"You are very welcome. I couldn't be happier for you Zero, honestly. Laura is amazing and I'm so glad for you both," Jude replies lovingly. 

Zero smiles. "Would you like to come inside?" Zero asks nervously.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jude says softly.

"Please? Just for a bit." Zero pleads. "I'll make you dinner as a thank you for coming with me today," Zero says, puppy eyes in full effect.

Jude stares into Zero's eyes and cannot resist him.  
"Only if we order take away. Your cooking is so bad!" Jude replies cheekily.

Zero smirks at Jude, happiness beaming from his soul and replies, "Deal!" 

Jude walks into Zero's apartment and it immediately feels familiar. The lounge room reminds him of nights spent lying together watching sports, the kitchen remanent of nights spent eating cereal before they would retreat to the bedroom to make love. So many memories. All a distant blur through layers of heartache.  
But tonight, tonight it feels different, less painful. It's a welcome change. Jude refocuses his attention on the here and now.

Zero answers the door and hands the delivery man the money for the food, plus a hefty tip. 

"Let's eat," Zero shouts.

Jude walks over to the table.  
"I love Deniros," Jude exclaims.

"I know you do," Zero says smiling at Jude.

Jude's heart swells knowing that Zero remembered his favourite restaurant. He fights back the urge to kiss this man he loves so painfully much. 

They spend the night talking, laughing, and feeling relaxed in each other's company for the first time in a long time. Zero seems calmer and more at ease. It makes Jude feel so at ease in his company. Like old times but with a clarity Jude hasn't witnessed in Zero before. 

Jude's phone rings as Zero is clearing the table from dinner. It's Owen. Zero picks up the phone and hands it to Jude, looking defeated.  
Jude walks into another room and lies to Owen about where he is because he's worried about complicating the situation even more than it already is. After a short conversation he hangs up the phone and enters the kitchen where Zero is uncharacteristically washing dishes. He has staff to do that normally. He doesn't turn around when Jude enters the kitchen. 

"I'm lost without you," Zero says quietly. 

Jude stays silent staring at Zero's back.

"I want to be okay without you but I'm not," Zero continues. "I need you more than I have ever needed anything in my life." Zero says with an honesty Jude has rarely witnessed in his life. 

Jude has waited so long to hear Zero say these words since they broke up. But Jude, naturally cautious, is fearful whether he can ever trust Zero again. Jude can't help but feel frustrated that just as he has finally moved on with Owen, Zero drops this. This is so typical of Zero, Jude thinks.

"Zero, please, don't," Jude pleads at the shitty timing of Zero's honesty. 

"I know! This isn't fair on you. And I am sorry. I'm sorry for everything I have put you through!" Zero exclaims sincerely. 

"I can't do this right now," Jude says exasperated. "I've moved on," Jude says painfully.

Zero looks hurt and leans back on the sink.

"I have to go," Jude whispers. 

"Don't go...Please," Zero says softly as he walks toward Jude.

Jude turns to walk out the front door but is stopped abruptly by Zero grabbing his arm and pulling Jude into a passionate, lingering kiss. A kiss so full of raw emotion neither of them can actually process what is happening through the haze of desire and pure confusion.

Jude's mind tells him to pull away, that this isn't right and he has moved on, but his heart and his body won't allow him to. He is so emotionally conflicted but he wants Zero more than he wants his next breath. 

Kissing Zero again is like tasting water after being trapped on a desert island. Jude feels alive again and is no longer able to control his body. He is weak and powerless when it comes to all things Zero.

Zero continues to kiss Jude passionately. Jude feels dizzy. He's not entirely sure if it's from the wine he drank at dinner or from the desire of being with Zero again. Probably the latter. 

Zero's hands make their way down to Jude's jeans zipper and he slowly pulls it down and frees his hardening erection. Zero pulls away from Jude's lips and sinks to his knees, taking Jude into his mouth as if to pay penance for his sins.  
Jude throws his head back, huskily voicing Zero's name as desire fills him. He reaches his hands into Zero's hair to allow himself some leverage.

Zero stands again.  
"God, I have missed this," Zero says as if being with Jude is the only thing he will ever need. He leads Jude into his bedroom. They undress each other slowly as if to savour the moment. Zero is more attentive and more loving than Jude has ever seen and it sends chills down Jude's spine.

They spend the night making love as if the world is going to end in the morning. Zero's holding Jude's weight as he comes heavily in his arms, as if to anchor him the same way Jude has anchored him in the past. Jude's reveling in the way Zero says his name as he too reaches the peak of ecstasy. 

Jude and Zero stare into each other's eyes lovingly, bodies sweaty and intertwined, fitting together perfectly like puzzle pieces before falling asleep naked in each other's arms.

The weight of what tomorrow will bring is far from either of their minds as right now, this is where they are both supposed to be. Everything else can wait.


	8. Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude and Zero deal with the repercussions of the night spent together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again guys for all the love, feedback and support! Please let me know what u think of this chapter! :) xx   
> Love Loretta

Zero wakes, at what seems like the middle of the night, to quiet rustling noises. He searches for his phone to check the time. It's 6:12 a.m., too early he thinks. He reaches to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel Jude's muscular body, but all he touches are blankets. It's then he notices a figure at the end of his bed, dressed, putting on his shoes.

"Jude," Zero says huskily in his morning voice. "What are you doing? Come back to bed," Zero continues sleepily.

"I have to go," Jude says as he ties his laces and stands up.

"Hey," Zero says worryingly as he slides on his boxer shorts. "What's wrong?" 

Zero walks over to Jude and tries to touch him but Jude moves back.  
"Last night...." Jude says nervously, "We shouldn't have," Jude continues, clearly frustrated with himself.

"Why?" Zero asks confused. "I want us to be together again," Zero responds and immediately regrets the way the words sound as they tumble out his mouth. 

"What about what I want, Zero?" Jude says angrily. "You broke my heart into a million pieces, remember? You think sinking to your knees and a few clumsy apologies are going to be enough to rectify that?" Jude continues.

Zero looks down and tries to speak but Jude won't let him.

"This is so typical of you, Zero. I was moving on..." Jude says, equal parts frustrated and sad, shaking his head. "I wouldn't even know how to trust you anymore," Jude says painfully as he walks out of Zero's apartment.

Zero slumps onto the bed, feeling like his heart has been ripped out of his chest.

****

Jude packs up his briefcase around 8 p.m., ready to head home and drown his worries in a bottle of vodka. How could he have been so stupid last night? Giving in to Zero like that after everything he put him through. He was so frustrated at himself for allowing it to happen but even more mad at himself for having enjoyed it so much. 

Touching Zero again, feeling his breathe on his skin, his hands on his face as they kissed tenderly, their bodies against one another, so comforting and warm. It had felt like coming home. The truth was being with Zero was all Jude has ever wanted, but not like this. Zero would just break his heart all over again and Jude couldn't risk that kind of emotional turmoil.

Jude's mind begins to think of Owen. He knows they had never discussed being exclusive but this was going to be a hard pill for Owen to swallow if Jude did confess. He didn't want to hurt Owen. 

Owen had been amazing to Jude the last couple of weeks and incredibly patient with him. Jude felt so conflicted. His mind was a mess. His heart being pulled in so many different directions. He couldn't process any of it. And tonight he wouldn't process  
any of it. He would go home and drink his worries away and tomorrow, tomorrow he would devise a plan, like he always did.

****  
Jude wakes to the sound of a knock at the door. His head pounding from a night of vodka flavoured drinks.

"Coming," he shouts as he throws on his boxers and runs to the door. He opens it.

"Hello you," Owen says as he leans in and kisses Jude cheekily. 

Jude pulls back briefly as panic sets in. Fuck.

"Hey, Hi. ummm, you're back already," Jude says sounding surprised.

"You sound disappointed," Owen says sadly. 

"No, not at all. I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting you back for another few days, that's all," Jude says sincerely.

"I finished work up quickly so I could get back to you," Owen says, clearly smitten with the man standing in front of him. 

Jude smiles apprehensively.   
Owen begins to kiss Jude passionately. Jude cannot help but think of the night spent with Zero and the guilt begins to set in. 

"I've missed this so much," Owen says as he runs a hand down Jude's torso and places his hand inside his boxers. Jude goes hard at his warm touch and exhales deeply. 

Unexpectedly, Owen drops to his knees and frees Jude's erection. He strokes it with his tongue then takes him fully into his mouth. Jude throws his head back as Owen begins to thrust against his cock with his mouth. Fuck, Jude thinks to himself. 

But, unlike last time this happened, Jude cannot seem to get out of his head. The guilt is mounting fast and almost involuntarily, the words come tumbling out of his mouth.  
"I slept with Zero."

Owen stops and stands. Jude repositions his boxers and proceeds to run his hands through his hair nervously.

"What?" Owen says as he regains his composure, shock clearly evident in his expression. 

"It was a mistake and I am sorry," Jude says seriously. "It meant nothing," Jude lies. 

"Fuck!" is all Owen can manage to get out as he steps back from Jude. He's not sure how to feel. Hurt and angry seem to be the most prominent emotions that come to his mind.

"Do you want him back?" Owen asks honestly.

"No," Jude lies again.

"I want you Jude, more than I have ever wanted anyone before," Owen continues as he walks toward Jude and cups his hands around Jude's face. "But you have to want me back," Owen says seriously. "Do you?"

Jude looks at Owen's face long and hard and sees the sincerity radiating from his eyes, it hurts him. Owen wants to give himself and all of himself to Jude, and that means so much to Jude. It means he believes in them as a couple, something he wish Zero did. Jude hopes that in time he too can reciprocate that belief to Owen. He deserves that.

"Yeah, I do," Jude answers still feeling emotionally conflicted inside.

Owen leans in and kisses the man he is clearly falling for. 

****  
"You are getting it from all angles aren't you?" Lionel smirks as she sits on Jude's desk. "You could at least share." 

Don't think you're really Owen's type," Jude says nonchalantly, refusing to look up from his papers to entertain Lionel's childish antics.

"I could try to prey on Zero," Lionel winks at Jude. "Although, emotionally unavailable, damaged men aren't really my thing," Lionel adds sassily. 

"He's all yours," Jude says, trying to act like he doesn't care.

"Yeah, okay, Jude, even I'm not that stupid. We both know Zero is all yours," Lionel says as she jumps off the desk. 

"Zero and I are through," Jude says calmly.

Lionel gives out a sarcastic laugh. "The other night suggests otherwise." Jude, You might be able to fool Owen, you might even be able to fool yourself, but you certainly can't fool me. You and Zero are far from through," Lionel says as she walks out of Jude's office.

****

Zero walks into the arena on his way to practice, still feeling slightly down and out about the way the other morning had went with Jude. But this time it felt different, like there was a fire in Zero's belly to make things right. Not only with Jude but with himself. He was ready to be the man he needed to be, not only for Jude but for himself. He was stepping up to the plate and he was going to prove to Jude that he can trust him and believe in their love again.

Zero and Owen meet awkwardly walking to their respective places of work in the Devils' arena. Zero attempts to divert his path but Owen seems adamant about meeting. Just the mere sight of the brunette makes Zero want to physically hurt him, but the new Zero resists the urge. 

"He doesn't belong to you anymore," Owen asserts as he walks up to Zero.

"Hello to you too," Zero says with a smirk.

"You are his past, Zero. I am his future, got it?" Owen says assertively, but calmly.

"No, the question is, does Jude get it?" Zero replies fiercely. 

"You think one quick fuck with him is enough to ruin what we're building together?" Owen says with fire in his eyes.

Zero looks momentarily shocked by the honesty Jude revealed. He shouldn't be surprised though, Jude's honesty is one of the things that Zero loves most about him.   
Zero laughs briefly. 

"How the tables have turned?" Zero smirks. "You might have been able to psyche me out a few months ago with your mind game bullshit, but not anymore." Zero steps forward and locks eyes with the man he so despises. 

"Stop kidding yourself, Owen. You're just a temporary distraction," Zero says. 

"Jude and his heart will ALWAYS belong to me," Zero says with a confidence that's hard to question. And with that, he walks away, leaving Owen in his wake.


	9. Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen questions his relationship with Jude. Zero makes his quest to get Jude back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading guys and all the support. This storyline is beginning to wrap up so I hope you like the direction it is heading. I have loved writing this so much! Xx Please let me know what you think of this chapter.

Jude wakes next to a muscular, handsome man and, for a split second, he has to remind himself that it's not Zero. He's frustrated, again, for letting Zero back into his bed and more evidently, his mind. Luckily, Owen hasn't seemed to noticed but certainly has been on higher alert since Jude slept with Zero. 

How could Jude have been so weak as to have given into Zero? Powerless and desperate for his touch. So pathetic. But that ache, deep in your soul, how do you ignore that ache? That fire burning inside? Jude knows he has to. He couldn't trust Zero with his heart anymore, even though he so desperately wants to. 

He was moving on and Owen was making him happier than he had been since the break up. Progress, Jude thought. These things take time.

"Morning you," Jude says as Owen wakes slowly.

"Morning," Owen replies sleepily.   
"You been awake long?" 

"A while," Jude replies smiling.

"You must have worn me out last night," Owen replies with a smirk.

"Must of," Jude says smiling as he kisses Owen on the lips lightly.

The two men head into Jude's kitchen for breakfast after showering and dressing for work. 

"What's your plan for today?" Owen asks as he makes his coffee.

"The usual. I have a few meetings early this morning then completing paperwork," Jude replies.

"Well, I was thinking if you can take the afternoon off I would love to take you to this restaurant in Pasadena, The Eiffel. I've heard it's amazing," Owen says excitedly. 

"Oh yes, I think I drove past it the other day, actually, when I was in Pasadena. Looks really nice," Jude replies casually. 

"Why were you there? Hardly around the corner, Jude?" Owen smirks.

Jude freezes, face turning red. Fuck. He needs to reply quickly but he's never been a particularly good liar. Strategist, yes. Liar, not so much. 

The air is rife with tension as Owen notices Jude's apprehension at the question and it doesn't take long for him to figure it out. 

"With him?" Owen says fiercely.

Fuck. Jude remains silent and looks at his shoes. 

"What were you doing there with him?" Owen asks clearly agitated, leaning back on the sink. 

"Long story," Jude says nervously as he sips his coffee.

Owen turns around and slams his coffee down and it goes all over the sink.  
Jude exhales deeply. "It wasn't a big deal, Owen," Jude says trying to calm the situation. 

"Well, you fucked him Jude, so I would call that a big deal," Owen says angrily, his voice raised. 

"I told you that was a mistake," Jude replies fiercely.

"And that makes it okay, does it? I was gone for 3 days....3 days, and in that time you managed to get back into his bed or was it your bed? We never did get to the details of your heated night, did we?" Owen says loud and angrily, words spitting out like venom. Much like the Owen he remembers in the beginning. 

Jude is taken aback, but remains silent as his anger is warranted. Owen's breathing slows and he speaks with a softer voice this time.

"He told me that I was kidding myself and that you and your heart would always belong to him." Owen says, clearly mad. 

Jude turns pale and his heart flutters gently at the thought of Zero saying those things. Fighting for him. Like Jude has always wanted. Jude continues to remain silent.

"I'm starting to think he might be right," Owen says with sadness in his eyes. 

"I'm here with you, aren't I?" Jude says sincerely, looking Owen in the eyes.

"Probably my own fault anyway. What's that crap they all talk about...karma?" he says with a half laugh covered in sadness. "It was so much easier to just fuck them and leave." Silence ensues. "And then you came along and... " Owen says honestly, voice trailing off.

"I want this to work," Jude says sincerely as he steps toward Owen.

"So do I," Owen says quietly, almost defeated, as he kisses Jude on the forehead and leaves Jude's apartment. 

Jude stays. A feeling of overwhelming sadness coming over him. 

*****

Jude doesn't hear much from Owen over the next couple of days. He figures he needs some time and space and, after everything he has been through, Jude wants to give him that. 

Jude heads home early feeling the weight of all the drama pounding him down. He figures it's perfect timing since tonight is the Devil's Annual Sponsors Appreciation Dinner. Although a black tie event is the last thing Jude feels like doing, at least he will get some R&R before he has to wine and dine tonight. 

There is a knock at the door and Jude sighs. He can't escape anyone or anything at the moment. 

"Delivery," a man shouts.

'Thank God' Jude thinks to himself and gets the door.

The man hands him a small package and Jude signs for it.   
It's small and looks unimpressive. Jude opens it and inside is a single key with a note:

"I'm sorry I gave up on us.  
I always believed in you.  
I just didn't believe in me.  
I bought us a home for when you are ready to believe in us again."  
-Zero

The words permeate through Jude like a lightening bolt. Jude drops the key as his hands shake and the shock takes over his body. Was this really happening? Zero was laying down all his cards and letting Jude know that he was what he wanted for his life. For their life. He wants to make an unquestionable commitment to Jude. And this is the only way Zero knows how. It's entirely over the top but it's undeniably Zero. And undeniably incredible.

Jude is overwhelmed with emotion. After all, this is the man he loves and adores and spent months trying to build a life with in spite of all his fears and insecurities. On the same token, this is also the man who broke his heart at the first sign of trouble. Could Jude ever entrust his heart to Zero again? 

****  
Jude enters the black tie event feeling tense and anxious about the night ahead and the day's events. 'How did everything get so complicated?' Jude thinks to himself. But when is love ever simple? 

"Hi," Jude hears a voice behind him and it snaps him out of his thoughts and back into reality. A handsome, well-dressed man stands before him.

"Owen, hey," Jude says surprised.

"How are you?" Owen asks almost professionally.

"Good, yeah, I'm good. Umm, you?" Jude answers, clearly flustered.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just, I just needed time to think," Owen says sincerely.

"I figured as much," Jude replies honestly. "Look Owen, I-" Jude begins but Owen interrupts him.

"Can we not, just for tonight, talk about any of it? Can we just forget the last few days for now and see how that goes?" Owen says as he steps forward and places his hands in Jude's. 

"We can do that," Jude says smiling. As if the idea of more talking pains his soul and hurts his brain. Tonight, they can just be. 

Owen and Jude spend the beginning of the night taking to the sponsors and just generally enjoying themselves, which is a nice change from the past couple of days. 

Jude is relieved when he doesn't spot Zero and begins to think he may have sat this one out. He's glad there wouldn't be a confrontation of any sort of, and with that thought, Jude begins to feel more relaxed.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Devils' Annual Sponsor Appreciation Dinner." Pete's voice echoes from the front of the stage. "As always, we are thrilled to have you all here tonight celebrating your wonderful contribution to the Devils' team and, of course, its invaluable players." Pete continues.

"Traditionally, the Team Captain would address you all but as Derek has had a family emergency, we have asked our Vice Captain to fill in. Everyone, please welcome to the stage, two time Championship winner, elite starter, all round impressive athlete and, The VC of The Devils', Zero."

Jude's face turns pale as the hope for an uneventful night slowly fades. Fuck.

Zero walks out looking gorgeous as ever. Jude can't help but inhale as Zero takes the stage. He is stunning in every way a man should be. Jude looks to Owen, who looks unnerved, and gives him a reassuring look. Owen's face softens only slightly.

"Welcome everyone and thank you Pete for that very warm introduction. It's an honor and a privilege not only to be up here tonight standing in for Derek, our Team Captain, but also to be here, in your company, as part of the greatest basketball team in America, The Los Angeles Devils."

Applaud and cheering ensues.

"I came to the Devils' nearly two seasons ago and I can easily say that the time spent here has unequivocally been the best time of my life. 

Zero locks eyes with Jude and Jude can feel his gaze piercing him. He wants to look away but it's as if he is in a trance and his mind won't allow him to. Zero continues as he briefly looks away from Jude to address the crowd. 

"I've spent so much of my life running. Running away from where I grew up, from schools, from Ohio, even from Basketball, for a time, from who I really am. And it's only now that I realize, that I don't want to run anymore. I want to face who I really am and be the best version of that person. Because I am good enough and I do deserve that." The crows applauses. 

Jude smiles nervously as Zero locks his eyes on him, again. Jude knows exactly where this is headed. Zero continues once the applause dies down. 

"Someone believed in me, long before any of this happened," Zero motions around the room. "He continued to believe in me even when I couldn't anymore. Not just in basketball, but in everything. He changed the way I perceived the world and even the way the world perceived me."

Zero looks down. Then looks back up again at Jude. "I broke his heart, and my own in the process, because I stopped seeing the possibilities. But what I've realized, thanks to him, is that I can mend my own heart, discover the real me, and believe in myself undoubtedly. He gave me the greatest gift anyone has ever given me."

The crowd is enamored and quiet.  
Jude's still in a trance and hasn't taken his eyes off of Zero. Zero, again finding Jude's eyes, continues. 

"Jude, I never stopped believing in our love. I just didn't think it was possible that you could actually love me for me. But now I know, that all things, no matter how far out of reach they seem, are always possible. The fear and the doubt, that stuff only hinders finding the real you. The best you. You and I together, we are the best versions of ourselves and I can not and I will not, give up on that. Not now, not ever."

The crowd stays quiet, eyeing off Jude, unsure of how to react. Zero breaks the silence again. 

"Okay, I'm sorry about that," Zero says rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I'm certain Derek would have done a much better job with this than me, less emotional that's for sure." 

The crowd laughs and begin to clap as Zero thanks the sponsors and the crowd and walks off the stage. 

Jude is dumbfounded and floored. But his heart is bursting. During the speech, Owen must of disappeared because he wasn't next to Jude anymore. Fuck, Jude thinks as he stands and begins to search for Owen, not even allowing himself to process what had just happened.

Jude gets outside to search for Owen, having no luck inside, when he feels someone's hand grab his to stop him.

"Can we talk?" Zero asks quietly.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero and Jude talk after Zero's emotional speech. Jude makes a life changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, The FINAL Chapter! Thankyou so much to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos and supported this fan fic. I have enjoyed the process so much and loved writing about Jude and Zero.   
> I may in the near future write a spin off from this point but we shall see.   
> Thanks again guys, please enjoy the final installment and tell me what you think! Xx

Home

Jude gazes at Zero and slowly removes his hand from Zero's.

"Quite the speech," Jude says, eyes piercing Zero's green eyes. 

"I meant every word," Zero says without skipping a beat.

Jude looks around. "I can't do this right now. I have to find someone."

"Who?" Zero replies standing in Jude's way as he tries to walk off.

"Well, apparently Owen wasn't as taken away by your speech as everyone else was," Jude replies brazenly. 

"Were you?" Zero asks, staring into Jude's eyes.

"Was I what?" Jude asks confused.

"Taken away by my speech?" Zero asks quietly, almost timid.

"It was hard not to be," Jude answers sincerely. 

The two men state at each other long and hard but neither move. The tension is palpable. Jude breaks the silence and shifts the mood.

"I got your delivery today," Jude says nonchalantly, as if he delivered him a pot plant. "Bit presumptuous, isn't it?" Jude comments sassily.

"I don't think so," Zero steps closer, eyes almost reaching into Jude's soul. 

Jude feels weak as Zero enters his personal space and his heart begins to beat uncontrollably. 

"I love you, Jude. I never stopped loving you for a single second. And I know you still love me too, because standing here, right now, I can feel it. And I sure as hell felt it the other night in my bed." Zero says honestly.

Jude feels his knees go weak and his heart continues to beat faster but his words are strong and unshakable.

"This was never a question of love, Zero. You know how much I love you, that never changed, but trust, that's changed." Jude says earnestly. 

"I am sorry for breaking your heart, Jude, and walking away from you, I truly am, but it was never about you." Zero exclaims. "I wanted you to be happy, to live your best life and I didn't think that was possible with me." Zero says with sadness. "But now, now I realize that's the only way either of us can truly be happy, because we belong together." Zero speaks with such conviction. He cups Jude's face in his hands and continues to speak. "And you know, deep down, if you're truly honest with yourself, that you believe it too." Zero kisses Jude slowly on the lips and walks away.

Jude stands there feeling a million different things all at once. But right now, his focus needs to be on finding Owen. 

Jude continues to look for Owen to no avail so heads toward his car to drive to his apartment. He sees a man leaning on his car, staring into the night.

"Owen, hey. I've been looking for you everywhere," Jude says, walking up to the brunette. 

"Sorry, I just needed some air," Owen says still staring into the night.

"I'm sorry about all that. Are you okay?" Jude asks sincerely, almost looking embarrassed.

"Interesting speech he gave," Owen says still looking into the distance.  
Jude remains silent unsure of what to say. "Do you still love him?" Owen asks intently. "Be honest with me Jude. I deserve that." 

"Yes." Jude says looking into the distance. "I wish I didn't but I do, and I'm not sure I will ever stop. I really hoped I could give you what you deserve Owen, and I wish I could move on from him but I can't. He's my one," Jude says with a brutal honesty that cuts Owen like glass. 

Owen nods his head in an attempt to hide some of the pain.

"I'm going to head back to New York this week," Owen says as he looks over to Jude.

Jude nods. "I am so sorry Owen. I never wanted to hurt you," Jude says sincerely. 

Owen gives a half smile. "I know, Jude. I know." Owen leans in and kisses Jude for the last time on the lips and walks away.

Jude gets into his car, his mind clearer than its been in months, and begins driving without giving it any more thought. He knows exactly what he has to do. 

Zero is laying in his bed staring at the ceiling just thinking of Jude and the night's events. He can't help but think of the home he bought them and how wonderful their life could be together, if only Jude would trust him again and give their love another chance. Zero doesn't blame Jude for a second for being apprehensive. Zero rolls over and proceeds to let the exhaustion of the night lull him to sleep, too tired to wonder anymore. 

There is a knock at his door. 

Zero scurries to the door, opens it, and sees the man he so loves standing at the door. Jude walks in without being invited and begins to speak.

"Okay, so I need to say this before I lose my nerve, so please don't interrupt me," Jude says hurriedly.

"Okay," Zero replies nervously and shuts the door behind him. 

"You broke my heart in a way that no one ever has before. In a way it would never have been broken in the past because I would never have let anyone get that close, until you. You left me when all I wanted more than anything was for you to stay. At a time when all people did was leave me. You stopped believing in us for reasons that existed only in your mind and left me to pick up the pieces of my life, on my own. The pain was incomprehensible. I have never, ever been so broken in all my life." 

Jude speaks honestly without breaking eye contact with Zero. It's beyond brutal. All Zero wants to do is look away from him because hearing those words make him physically wince in pain. It's almost too much to bear, because he thinks he knows where this is headed and it isn't anywhere he wants it to go. 

Jude pauses and Zero looks down at the ground for what is about to be the ultimate blow. Jude steps forward and Zero, again, meets his gaze out of respect. Jude speaks slowly this time.

"But, you, you are also the only person who has ever wanted to actively better themselves for me. The only person who has admitted fault and rendered themselves vulnerable to build a life they so desperately want with me. A life you believed we both deserved. But, most of all, you are the only person who has showed me what it's like to be able to trust someone again with everything that you are and everything you have." 

Zero's eyes widen with equal parts joy and shock. Jude continues as he cups Zero's face in his hands.   
"You, Gideon, are the love of my life, and my heart was and is yours, forever." 

Zero's face softens immediately at the realization of what he has just heard. His smile is so wide, it literally lights up the room. Zero grabs Jude and pulls him in for a kiss that is filled with so much love and passion.They break apart after what seems like seconds but has been minutes.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear you say those words to me, again," Zero says, still holding Jude close. The relief evident in his voice and shallow breathing. 

"Probably as long as I have fought against saying them to you," Jude replies shyly.

Both men lean against each other's foreheads, breathing deeply and heavily as if the weight of the world has been lifted off their shoulders. 

"I have missed you so much," Zero says breathlessly. 

"I missed you too," Jude replies as he kisses Zero gently.

"Let's go to bed," Zero gestures to the bedroom. 

"Is that all you want me for?" Jude teases.

"To sleep," Zero exclaims. "There is nothing I want more in this world then to rip your clothes off and have my way with you." Zero says with desire. "But not tonight. Tonight, I wanna lay next to you and sleep. We have all the time in the world for the rest." 

Jude smiles in agreement and the two men walk hand in hand to Zero's bedroom. 

The next morning Jude awakes to a dressed Zero pacing the room like an excited school boy. 

"Morning," Zero says with a smile.

"Morning," Jude says sleepily. 

"Sleep well?" Zero asks.

"Better than I have in months," Jude says smiling. "What time is it?"

"Late," Zero replies. "Lucky it's the weekend and I have you all to myself," Zero says sitting on the bed.

"To do what?" Jude smirks.

"You'll see," Zero says excitedly, kissing Jude on the lips. "Up and dressed." 

"Oh, I thought the activity might not include getting dressed," Jude says with a grin.

"Plenty of time for that," Zero says as he walks out of the bedroom.

Definitely a new Zero, Jude thinks. Once upon a time, he would never delay sex in favor of anything else. Jude smiles, his heart bursting with love for this man.

"Here we are," Zero announces as they pull the car up to a spectacularly gorgeous but unfamiliar suburban home.

"Where are we?" Jude asks confused.

Zero gets out of the car and Jude follows, standing next to him, staring directly at the house.

"Our home," Zero announces as he pulls a key from his pocket. 

Jude smiles, joy radiating from him as he admires the home. It's beautiful. Big without being an LA monstrosity. Picket fence, glass stained windows, return verandah, the whole nine yards. 

"Who would have picked you for the domestic type?" Jude says teasingly. 

Zero smiles back and kisses Jude quickly on the lips.

"Let's go inside," Zero says beaming. 

The inside of the home is as beautiful as the outside. Wooden floors, French doors, marble bench tops, wooden-railed stair case, and exquisite furniture to match. It's picture perfect. 

"Wow," Jude exclaims in awe. 

"Like it?" Zero asks.

"Yeah, it's incredible," Jude replies looking around. 

"I know right! As soon as I saw it I fell in love with it. Laura loved it too and thought it was, what did she say, 'incredibly romantic', how I was trying to win you back," Zero says proudly. 

Jude smiles at the thought of Zero and Laura developing a close relationship. Zero walks to the French doors expanding out to a beautiful, large backyard filled with a pool, a tennis court, and beautiful, large oak trees. Zero stares out the window.

"And out back I'll have a court put in practice and who knows, maybe one day our sons will practice out here too," Zero says smiling at the thought of the future with Jude.

Jude's eyes widen at the the mention of a family. 

"Sons?" Jude says surprised. 

"Or daughters," Zero replies casually. "Whichever," as if the gender was what Jude was surprised by. 

Jude smiles. This man never ceases to amaze him. "We can move in whenever you want," Zero turns to face Jude. 

"Thank you," Jude replies lovingly as he places his arms around Zero's waist and kisses him.

"Thank you for giving me another chance," Zero says softly. 

"I love you, stupid," Jude teases and winks at Zero. 

"I love you too," Zero replies grinning before he kisses Jude.

"Wait, I almost forgot to show you the best part." Zero exclaims and leads Jude to a small room. He opens it and smirks. "Shall we?" 

It's the coat closet.

Jude laughs hard and feels an overwhelming amount of love and contentment. Knowing that whatever happens from here on out, their love will always prevail. They would always have each other because, together, they were a family. And that was everything.

Jude replies, "You bet." 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this and supporting my love for Jude and Zero from the hit show Hit The Floor.  
> Come say hi or seek me out on tumblr @lorettaivy blog Love Is Love


End file.
